Dangan Ronpa 2 and a bit
by Ultimate Reporter
Summary: Konosuke, the Ultimate Reporter, was being sent into to learn about Hope's Peak Academy before riding in a limo before suddenly hearing gun shots! So far just the introduction!


**_Hello! I'm finally writing this! I hope you enjoy this! I'm really excited to be able to bring this to you all! All OCs are owned by me but support the Dangan Ronpa Fandom!_**

* * *

 _"Hope's Peak Academy... A chain of schools made for the best of the best; Prodigies, the talented, the skilled... Whatever you wish to call those who attend or attended. Everyone knows if you attend you are going to go far with your life. Made for greatness one would who are able to attend are called Ulitmates, at least in the branch I'm part of anyway. Ultimates are talented usually only in one thing although, some students have enough luck to have multiple skills."_ I type on my computer before looking away. I take off my fedora and wipe my forehead as I sigh. The minor sweat from body from typing runs down my face as the moon light shines on me from my opened window. A slight breeze entered the room dimly lit room causing me to close my eyes.

My name is Konosuke Murayama, the Ultimate reporter, European student branch of Hope's Peak's O.S.A.E.S project. As you might be wondering why I'm explaining something you already know? Well to much surprise they thought it was a super duper smart idea to send someone to get information on students and school... Plus it's a thing they do in the beginning of each game with a student who has confidence problems. Either way it is my duty to learn the ins and outs of Hope's Peak Academy. Mostly so more students are aware and to make it easier to scout for students. A hand suddenly touches my body sending shivers and a shock through my spine. Jumping back with my eyes widen as I quickly grab my pistol and turn, pointing the loaded weapon at the unexpected visitor.

"You always resort to such tactics, Konomi. Relax, won't you?" He softly says before pulling me with his strength. I yelp as he pins me against the wall, forcing me to drop my gun. he chuckles darkly, moving closer to my neck as red invades my face. I move my head up unaware of my action to only get a darker color on my cheeks while his dark mane brushes against my neck. He glances at my pistol and breathes into my ear.

"Pistol 9 millimeter automatic... You naughty, girl. What where you planning to do with that?" Grinning he kisses my neck as I flinch. His accent is strong and his emerald green eyes stare into my own.

"Just what were you expecting to happen~? You really should know better my dearest Konosuke. I'll let you off the hook this time. Next time you will regret ever doing such a thing." He purrs letting me out from his grip. I cross my arms still with a blush on my face.

"Maybe, just maybe I don't know... Say words before you enter or touch me!" I yell back.

"Preferisci prendere questo alla camera da letto, il mio dolce?" He says in a seductive, low, husky, voice causing me to continue to blush. This man is a piece work I swear. This black haired, green eyed demon is Vito Lombardi, Ultimate mafia boss, from the European branch of Hope's Peak. Although, I often think he's a demon with lustful eyes. His main rival is some yakuza brat but that's fine. After all, I'm the idiot's woman, his fiancee even. I don't know how but somehow I fell for this man. He's a womanizer whom is as cruel and cold as his stare. His family has killed too many people in such a short period of time. Truly he his heart is cold as ice but yet, it melts when I'm around him.

"N-no way, Vito! You haven't even earned points for sex today!" I spurt out.

"Well allow me to earn some." He smiles before showing me a bottle of Bernkasteler Badstube Riesling Spatlese, red wine. My eyes stare into his before I lunge at my lover. Making my move I start to kick him multiple times in the chest as he doges all of my attacks, holding onto his fedora with one and the bottle of wine in the other to mock me. I swear! I'm going to kill this bastard! How can run around with aged wine like that?! He might break the beauty!

"Hm~? When will you ever learn? You'll never beat me, Konosuke. So that's why you joined me instead~ Other then you falling so hard for me." He plops himself down in his large office chair behind his desk with a stack of paper work in written in Italian. As he pours me a glass of the fine wine, I jump on the corner of the desk and sit.

"For you my dear." He says softy handing me a glass.

"About time! I thought you were going to break the bottle!" I growl earning a hearty laugh from him. I snatch the expensive wine glass slightly annoyed from his hand.

"You're only woman who doesn't understand that I can always get you more. I have more money then you can imagine yet you act like we have hardly any. It's amusing to watch you regardless. I think the main question that had to be asked is... Since when is a Riesling Spatlese wine red?" He scratches his head as he takes a sip.

"I dunno... Ask the head of the Furude family next time you see her."

"Regardless, I wish you good luck in your mission at Hope's peak academy." As we both continue to drink. He pulls me into his lap after a couple glasses of wine. I smell his scent and lean against his chest. The smell of sweet and fruity cologne covering the scent of blood and gun powder on him. Even know this his warmth comforts me. I wrap my arms around him, only to fall asleep almost instantly. He smiles softly and strokes my short brown hair. He carries me to his bedroom, locking the door behind. He tucks me in before cuddling me in bed somehow he took his shirt off. I smile softy in my sleep. I hope...

 _"I hope we can always be like this."_

A naive thought it might of been, but I always knew due to his line of work we wouldn't be together... Never due to the world falling at the knees of despair.

~X~

The next day begins too bright and early. The sun blinds my closed eyes causing me to wake up annoyed. Sitting up I rubbing my eyes annoyed. Vito left me for work as usual. I look down at his side of the bed with my eyes longing for him to be him. I grab his pillow and hug it tightly as I tear up. His scent on the pillow intoxicates me. No matter how much I insult him... I always miss him. Getting up I get dressed in a white shirt with a black and white striped vest along with a black skirt. I grab my suit case and my hat as I start to leave.

"Not even a goodbye letter... Sometimes I think he doesn't actually care about me..." I utter looking down. I make my way through the mansion to the exit before slipping on my shoes. Servants lead me to a limo waiting for me outside. Jumping inside I sigh looking around the lonely area. I wish that idiot was here with me, cracking some stupid jokes. I notice a bottle of white wine that is half full, I grab a wine glass. I pour myself a glass. I squeak as the driver starts to drive dangerously. No worries, no worries... I take a sip of my wine. Wine is the only thing that can relax me and make me feel like I'm not alone anymore. I scream as we make a hard turn. My eyes widen from the shock as I hear gun shots. I am pulled back in my seat by gravity as the driver increases his speed. A smoke invades the limo before my eyes get heavy. I-I'm getting kidnapped again!? I though they were done trying to kidnap me! Then... It went completely black.

That's when it started again... The killing game began once more...

* * *

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this! I kinda rushed this part but I need a couple people to help me with proofing! I'll edit this later but... I hope someone catches my few references that I threw in there!_**


End file.
